Silver the Hedgehog: Flare Riders
by LycanrocMoon
Summary: A él no le interesaba en absoluto aquella competición, pero no podía decirles que no a sus amigos. Y allí estaba, posiocionado en la línea de salida, junto a aquel robot que tanto le daba mala espina y una felina lavanda que con solo verla a los ojos le parecía un tanto familiar. Fic participante en la actividad de Junio "Welcome to The World Grand Prix" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"


**Silver the Hedgehog**

 **Flare Riders**

* * *

En una fresca mañana de verano, la hermosa ciudad de Spagonia se alzaba imponente, aunque sus bellísimas calles y finas viviendas estaban, en su mayoría, vacías, ya que muchos esperaban anhelantes el inicio de la última carrera de el World Grand Prix de ese año, que tanto se había hecho popular en la última semana.

Los gritos de la multitud empezaron a irritarlo, junto al hecho de que el sol estaba bastante fuerte. No quería sonar como un niño que se quejaba por todo, pero esa era la realidad. En otras circunstancias, él no estaría allí, pero, ahora que había vivido tantas experiencias durante aquella competencia, tenía cierto interés en ella.

Aunque en definitiva, el que _ése_ fuera uno de sus compañeros también era una de las razones de porqué le molestaba estar allí ese día. No le molestaba en absoluto su presencia, más bien, empezó a agradarle un poco.

El problema era que Sonic y Shadow no confiaban en él ni un poco. Le habían advertido sobre él ya muchas veces, pero no le daban razones válidas para no competir con él por ello. No serían compañeros de por vida solo por participar en un mismo equipo, ¿cierto?

Además, no era nada malo corriendo, y sí, aunque su diseño fuera algo... atemorizante, pero nadie se quejaba de la apariencia del enorme robot rojo y negro entre las tribunas, animando a sus dos compañeros, que, para el disgusto de ambos, fueron obligados a competir con un ruidoso personaje.

Vector the Cocodrile.

Todavía recordaba las discusiones que el cocodrilo solía tener con Shadow y Rouge por cosas triviales, y sin embargo, se enfadaba tanto que llegaba incluso a alzar la voz, enfadando a Shadow. Cuanto se lamentaba el Team Dark por no haber llegado a inscribirse antes del cocodrilo para así competir junto a Omega...

Sus otros equipos rivales parecían estar mejor estructurados, ya que todos sus miembros eran conocidos entre sí, y podían trabajar mejor en conjunto.

Sonic, Tails y Knuckles.

Jet, Wave y Storm.

Cada uno de ellos montando su respectivo Extreme Gear, a espera de que la carrera diese inicio.

Sin embargo, a él no le interesaban en absoluto sus adversarios, al menos, no por el momento.

Su atención se concentraba precisamente en la pulcramente vestida gata de pelaje lavanda a su lado, con quien debió formar equipo para calificar.

Su rostro se le hacía familiar, pero no podía identificarlo. Sin embargo, un odioso sentimiento invadía su ser con solo verla a los ojos...

No podía explicarlo, pero, de alguna forma, ella se le hacía muy conocida...

Pocas conversaciones entablaron durante aquel Grand Prix, pero disfrutó cada una de ellas. Era una vieja conocida de Sonic, con quien había experimentado memorables aventuras en el pasado. Recordó con algo de confusión como Sonic le había explicado que ella venía de otra dimensión o algo así,y, como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, decidió pasarse un mes de visita en esta realidad, y así volver a ver a todos sus amigos.

Su otro compañero, sin embargo, se mantenía constantemente callado; solo respondía preguntas, y a pesar de esto, sentía un intrigante simpatía por él. A pesar de sus tenebrosas garras. A pesar de sus demoníacos ojos. A pesar de su frío cuerpo metálico. Y a pesar de su curioso diseño basado en Sonic.

Recordó que Knuckles le había explicado que él era uno de los robots más poderosos de Eggman, pero hace meses que el doctor había muerto durante su último enfrentamiento con él. ¿Por qué debían preocuparse por él entonces?

Según le habían relatado, Metal Sonic traicionó a Eggman una vez en el pasado, y puede que ahora quiera empezar desde cero, olvidando que fue creado con el propósito de destruir, y así decidir como querría que fuese su vida.

Tal como cierto erizo negro que conocía...

Su visión se enfocó en la pista a recorrer: la sobre valorada Rooftop Run, de la famosa ciudad de Spagonia, se abría ante el erizo plateado, cuyos ojos dorados analizaban cada centímetro del trayecto por el cual tendrían que correr. La pista donde se llevaría a cabo la carrera final, que decidiría al equipo campeón de ese año.

Al principio, solo empezó a competir para complacer a sus amigos, pero ahora, realmente deseaba ganar. Después de cuatro carreras a lo largo y ancho del mundo, uno se emociona cuando logra llegar a la última de ellas, ¿no?

Cream y Amy los animaban entre el público, junto a un enorme gato morado y gordo, que no parecía entender lo que estaba por ocurrir. Sonrió levemente al ver que la coneja los apoyaba precisamente a ellos, ya que su compañera era una buena amiga de ella. Y aunque el ánimo de Amy estaría siempre con Sonic, sabía que la eriza rosada también lo animaría a él. Despegó sus ojos de ellos nuevamente, cuando la carrera estaba por iniciar de una vez por todas.

Respiró profundo y sujetó firmemente aquella confiable tabla voladora que había sido su más confiable compañera durante las últimas carreras.

La Psychic Wave.

En un dirigible que repartía anuncios de la gran carrera por toda la ciudad, Silver the Hedgehog leyó aquel texto que había visto en todas las últimas carreras en las que corrió anteriormente...

 **¡Welcome to World Grand Prix!**

-¡Bienvenidos, señoras y señores! -En una pantalla gigante encima de la línea de partida, se proyectaba la imagen de Omochao, quien sería el locutor en aquella gran final. -¡El momento que todos esperaban finalmente llegó! ¡Hoy, tenemos a los mejores corredores de Extreme Gears del mundo reunidos en un solo sitio para decidir quién es el mejor! ¡Los doce talentosos participantes que lograron superar los retos anteriores para llegar hasta aquí! ¡Por fin dará inicio la última carrera para averiguar cuál de estos equipos se llevará el título de campeón, junto con el gran premio: las siete Chaos Emeralds! -La imagen de las siete joyas hizo presencia en la pantalla, antes de desaparecer para mostrar de nuevo al Chao robótico. -¡El reto será simple! ¡Aquel equipo cuyos tres integrantes llegue primero a la línea de meta será el ganador! ¡He aquí los cuatro equipos finalistas! ¡El Team Sonic, un veloz equipo de tres formidables integrantes: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Prower y Knuckles the Echidna!

Los tres aludidos levantaron las manos, saludando al público que los ovacionaba.

-¡Después está el Team Dark, un trío de tres peligrosos miembros, conformado con Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat y Vector the Cocodrile!

Vector saludó a la animada multitud, ignorante de como estos solo alababan a sus compañeros; Rouge solos les guiñó un ojo y Shadow los ignoró por completo.

-¡Posteriormente, está el Team Flare, nombrado así por su más talentosa corredora: Blaze the Cat, junto con Silver the Hedgehog y el robot Metal Sonic!

El público los animó con euforia, avergonzando un poco a Silver, mientras Blaze solo sonreía y Metal Sonic se mantenía inmutable... Hasta que vio una alta y oscura figura entre el público, que, con sus reflejantes gafas azules, le sonreía oculto tras un abrigo oscuro y un sombrero que escondía su rostro.

Silver notó el sobresalto de Metal Sonic y lo miró, extrañado, pero entonces, Omochao presentó al último equipo, cuyos integrantes no conocía muy bien, salto por ciertas historias contadas por Sonic y compañía.

-Y finalmente, los tres miembros del Team Babylon, el invicto equipo que logró llegar primero en cada una de las anteriores carreras como un perfecto trío: ¡Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swellow y Storm the Albatross! ¿Serán ellos los ganadores de esta importante competencia?

-Al fin. Es lo más sensato que he escuchado en todo el día. -Rió Jet, con su Extreme Gear, Type-J, flotante a su lado.

-Ya con las presentaciones hechas, es el momento de la verdad. -Repuso Omochao, mientras una especie de semáforo levitante aparecía frente los doce participantes, empezando una cuenta regresiva con tres colores diferentes: rojo, amarillo y verde.

-¿Estás listo? -Le preguntó Blaze a Silver, quien le sonrió.

-Por supuesto. Ganemos esta cosa lo más rápido posible. -Respondió el erizo de plata, divirtiendo a su compañera.

-En sus marcas... -Decía Omochao, mientras la luz roja se encendía y los corredores se alistaban. -¿Listos...? -Continuó el robot, iluminándose ahora también la amarilla. -¡Fuera! -La luz verde brilló con fuerza, dando inicio a la gran esperada carrera, que empezó caóticamente.

Sonic, Jet y Shadow se adelantaron velozmente, ajenos de sus otros rivales que se quedaron atrás, luchando entre ellos tres para revelar de una vez por todas quién de ellos era el mejor.

Silver, Blaze y Metal Sonic montaron sus tablas y aceleraron de golpe, repasando a la mayoría de sus oponentes, que empezaron a aumentar el ritmo para no quedarse atrás.

Sonic y Jet se miraban desafiantes, avanzando a una velocidad que repasaba la del sonido, mientras dejaban a su andar poderosas corrientes de viento que sus adversarios usaban como rampas para alcanzarlos.

El erizo incrementó su velocidad un poco más para dejar al halcón verde, pero éste no pensaba dejarse superar, acelerando también mientras mirada con superioridad a su contrincante, que le devolvía la misma mirada, y simultáneamente, atravesaban los numerosos barrios de Rooftop Run a tanta velocidad que muy pocos alcanzaban a verlos bien. Tan concentrados estaban en su rivalidad, que apenas y notaron cuando Shadow pasó entre ellos, montando su veloz Black Shot para repasar a ambos velocistas, que se quedaron en blanco.

-¡NO! -Gritaron fuertemente, activando el turbo de sus patinetas para alcanzar al erizo negro, que los miró con desinterés, continuando su trayecto a través de las antiguas, pero hermosas calles de Spagonia, que eran adornadas con globos y cintas de colores para celebrar la ocasión.

Tails y Knuckles seguían de cerca a aquellos tres, usando el zorro su Yellow Tail mejorada para seguirle el paso a Sonic, mientras Knuckles, justo a su lado, domaba su Red Rock con gran habilidad. Sin embargo, pronto fueron rebasados por Wave y Storm, quienes les dedicaron unas sonrisas burlonas antes de alejarse de ellos a gran velocidad.

-¡Tails, nos estamos quedando atrás! -Le dijo Knuckles a su compañero, conteniendo su rabia cuando Rouge pasó junto al equidna, riéndose de él para irritarlo y después adelantarse con un poderoso turbo de su tabla, Temptation.

–¡Ya estamos en el último lugar! ¡Si seguimos así, perderemos la oportunidad de ganar! -Se alarmó el zorro, acelerando junto a su aliado para no perder la carrera, sin percatarse de que cierto cocodrilo detrás de ellos no era lo suficientemente hábil como para llevarles el ritmo.

* * *

La respiración de Silver empezó a volverse más agitada mientras su corazón latía con más fuerza. La adrenalina conquistaba su ser, justo cuando el turbo de su Extreme Gear fue desatado. El erizo plateado, junto a sus compañeros, atravesó una hilera de calles con múltiples obstáculos, como barriles gigantes, o simples vallas o carretas que obstruían el camino. Metal Sonic, encima de su Metal Star, hacía espectaculares maniobras dignas de admiración, escurriéndose entre los obstáculos como si no fuesen nada para él. Blaze saltaba las vallas con gracia, mientras su Extreme Gear, Flame Lance, se propulsaba con flameantes llamas y aterrizaba elegantemente de nuevo en la pista. Silver, por su parte, usaba sus poderes psíquicos, energizados por su tabla, para abrirse paso a través de los obstáculos, haciendo una que otra acrobacia para enseñarles sus habilidades a sus compañeros, por lo cual Blaze le aplaudió algo impresionada.

-Hey, bolsas de carne -Les llamó Metal Sonic, ya muchos metros frente a ellos, sorprendiéndolos. -Céntrense en la carrera. Tenemos a seis participantes enfrente de nosotros.

-Tranquilo, Metal. -Le sonrió Blaze, adelantándose para liderar al grupo. -Vamos a ganar. No tienes porqué dudarlo. ¡Ahora, aceleremos y ganemos la carrera juntos como equipo!

Silver no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que Blaze ya se estaba acostumbrando a trabajar en conjunto con ellos, por lo cual tomó tanto la mano de la felina como la de Metal Sonic, y, concentrándose, el erizo los transportó mucho más adelante con un poderoso turbo telequinético.

Los tres aterrizaron en una enorme plaza, donde quedaron maravillados por la perfectamente construida estructura que se alzaba ante ellos en forma de puentes y torres con diseños pulcros y sólidos. El Team Flare siguió unido, trasladándose a través de un enorme puente, mientras cientos de personasse maravillaba al verlospasar como un simple destello de luz.

Sin embargo, su recorrido fue abruptamente interrumpido cuando dos explosiones eléctricas detonaron en su camino, obligándolos a frenar. Oyeron las sonoras risas de Wave y Storm cerca, y los vieron alejarse velozmente del lugar.

-Esos dos ya me están haciendo enfadar. -Gruñó Blaze, mientras Silver usaba su telequinesis para esparcir el humo de la explosión.

Metal Sonic no fue tan paciente como para esperar unos segundos más, por lo que atravesó el muro de humo a la velocidad de Sonic, dejando atrás a sus camaradas.

-Ese robot tiene mucha determinación en ganar esta carrera. -Alegó Blaze, retomando su camino junto a Silver por las calles de Rooftop Run. -¿Le sucederá algo?

Silver quedó pensativo, recordando que, en las conversaciones que tuvo con Sonic y Shadow sobre Metal Sonic, Blaze no estaba presente, así que ella no tenía las mismas sospechas que él sobre su compañero...

Decidió ignorar este detalle y concentrarse en la carrera, mientras ambos subían las escaleras en espiral que los llevarían a la siguiente fase de la carrera: el enorme puente de Rooftop Run.

Continuaron unos pocos metros, y fue cuando se encontraron de nuevo con Metal Sonic, aunque estaba en una peligrosa situación.

-¡No puedes contra los dos al mismo tiempo, basura de lata! -Decía Wave, usando sus grandes habilidades para manejar su Extreme Gear, Type-W, y así esquivar los veloces embates de Metal Sonic y contraatacar con patadas o picotazos lo suficientemente fuertes como para frenar por unos segundos a la máquina, quien, además de estar atento a los movimientos de la golondrina, bloqueaba también los puñetazos de Storm, el cual estaba dispuesto a derribar al robot sea como sea.

El trío se desplazaba rápidamente por el puente a gran velocidad, dejando una poderosa ventisca a su andar, y simultáneamente, peleando entre sí, mientras los peatones debajo de ellos los animaban al alcanzar vislumbrarlos.

-¡No saldrás de esto, erizo de metal! -Agregó Storm, embistiendo con todo su cuerpo a Metal Sonic, quien hubiera perdido el equilibrio si Silver no le apoya usando sus poderes telequinéticos, creando un escudo invisible alrededor del robot. -¡Oye, eso no es justo!

-Tenemos permitido usar cualquier poder o dispositivo que tengamos para apoyar a nuestros aliados o retrasar a nuestros enemigos, mientras nunca los usemos para sabotear algún Extreme Gear de otro competido. -Replicó Silver, junto a Metal Sonic mientras extendía sus brillosas manos hacia éste par protegerlo de los golpes de sus enemigos. La copia robótica del erizo azul solo alcanzó a susurrar un apenas audible "gracias", antes de acelerar y dejar atrás a ambos pajarracos. -Y ahora, creo que es hora de dejarnos en paz. ¡Ahora, Blaze!

Una llamarada envolvió a ambos Babylon, provocando que entraran en pánico, mientras Blaze, encima de ellos, usaba su piroquinesis para cerrar el círculo de fuego alrededor de sus contrincantes.

-¡Wave! ¡No quiero terminar rostizado! ¿Alguna idea? -Preguntó Storm, manteniéndose lo más alejado posible de las llamas.

-Solo una: ¡salta!

Dicho esto, los dos inclinaron sus tablas voladoras hacia arriba, y desataron sus respectivos turbos para salir disparados cual cohetes, aterrizando unos metros más adelante, sobre unos tejados, para después perderse entre las calles.

-Ja. Eso les enseñará a no meterse con nosotros. -Rió Blaze, cruzada de brazos con una orgullosa expresión en su rostro. -Hacemos un gran equipo.

-¿Y lo dudas? ¡Será mejor que aceleremos, o no podremos quedar en primer lugar!

–¡Eso jamás! ¡Sostente! -Blaze abrazó a Silver, haciendo que éste se avergonzara, pero se aferró fuertemente a la felina cuando desató un poderoso turbo de fuego que los disparó a lo largo del puente a gran velocidad.

A ese ritmo, no tardarían mucho en llegar a la meta.

* * *

-¡No podrás alcanzarme, eres muy lento! -Reía Rouge, mientras ella, Tails y Knuckles tomaban un atajo por una enorme rampa que los impulsaría a través del cielo de Spagonia.

-¡Solo espera que te ponga las manos encima! -Pataleaba Knuckles, mientras Tails se golpeaba el rostro con su mano.

Sabía que a Sonic no le importaría perder la competencia por culpa de ellos dos, ya que, si llegaba primero por sí mismo, era suficiente para él, pero Tails no quería decepcionar a su mejor amigo, quedándose atrás por culpa de las constantes peleas entre Knuckles y Rouge.

Tenía que avanzar por sí solo o perdería la carrera también.

Para la sorpresa del equidna y la murciélago, Tails aceleró de pronto, saltando por la gran rampa para desplazarse rápidamente como un pequeño cometa por encima de la ciudad de Spagonia, hacia la enorme torre del reloj en el centro de la ciudad.

-¡Oye, compañero! ¡No me dejes atrás! -Se quejó Knuckles, ignorando por completo a Rouge para saltar la misma rampa que su amigo, mientras la murciélago lo seguía de cerca, decidiendo que dejaría de meterse con Knuckles hasta que la competencia terminara.

Tampoco quería perder la carrera.

Desde arriba, Tails veía todo desde una visión más abierta, por lo cual quedó embobado con la enorme belleza de la ciudad. Aterrizó sobre un edificio de Rooftop Run, y de inmediato continuó con la carrera, acelerando con tanta fuerza que dejó a su andar un resplandor amarillo.

Knuckles y Rouge cayeron detrás de él, y compitiendo para ver quien era más rápido, se adentraron por las entrañas de Spagonia.

* * *

Shadow avanzaba a gran velocidad por las calles de Rooftop Run, atravesando rampas giratorias, bellas plazas con pocos obstáculos velozmente como un viento negro. Sabía que estaba en primer lugar, pero también sabía que eso no serviría de nada si sus compañeros no llegaban rápido a la meta, y sabía que eso no sucedería. Rouge jugaría con sus oponentes como solía hacerlo en ese tipo de competencias, mientras que Vector se quedaría atrás por ser el más lento de todos los participantes.

Así que, aunque llegase primero, la posibilidad de que ganara era muy poca, por lo cual se relajó un poco y contempló con sus ojos rojizos la belleza de Spagonia, sin importarle que cuatro figuras lo repasaran usando otro camino...

* * *

Sonic, siendo atacado por Jet, Wave y Storm, patinaba junto al trío de aves encima de unos tejados de Rooftop Run, evadiendo ágilmente los embates enemigos con sus impresionantes maniobras, mientras todos lo que alcanzaban a vislumbrarlos se hipnotizaban ante sus veloces movimientos.

-¡No podrás evitarnos por siempre y lo sabes! -Le dijo Jet a su rival, embistiéndolo de costado. -¡Solo baja la guardia y caerás!

Era consciente de que los Babylon Rogues lo derribarían de su tabla (lo cual significaba una descalificación inmediata) una vez tuvieran la oportunidad, por lo que se aseguró de no dársela. No perdería la final de una manera tan humillante. Vio de reojo un recientemente instalado Grind Rail y sonrió.

-Entonces, no bajaré la guardia.

De un sorprendente salto, el erizo azul se escapó de sus adversarios y aterrizó en la barandilla, despidiéndose de ellos con un guiño antes de salir disparado, balanceándose en la estructura para acelerar en ella ya sí adelantárseles velozmente.

Wave y Storm se pasaron de largo y no pudieron seguirlo, pero Jet logró aterrizar en el Grind Rail, que usó de inmediato para perseguir a Sonic y asegurarse de que no ganara la carrera.

-Corre lo que quieras, Sonic. -Susurró el halcón verde con una sonrisa. -Me aseguraré de alcanzarte.

* * *

Vector se adentraba a través de calles específicas de Spagonia para llegar lo más rápido posible a su destino, escondiéndose entre túneles y puentes, atravesando atajos y escondrijos, y así, de a poco, adelantarse a sus oponentes.

Puede que no sea tan rápido como Shadow, pero era lo suficientemente astuto como para encontrar una forma de alcanzar a sus rivales.

Sin embargo, no todo resultó como esperaba.

Vector chocó contra otro competidor, y estuvo apunto de caer de su Hard-Boiled si no recupera el balance y mantiene su equilibrio. Vio de reojo con quien había colisionado, siendo este Storm, quien, al igual que él, se había asegurado de no caer de su tabla, laType-S.

-¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?! -Le gritó el albatros a su contrincante. -¡Mejor fíjate por donde vas!

-¡Hazlo tú, pajarraco! ¡Casi me haces caer! -Respondió Vector, en el mismo tono. -¡Apártate de mi camino o te aplastaré!

-¡¿Tú?! ¡No me hagas reír! Estuviste detrás de nosotros toda la carrera.

-Y ahora, estoy enfrente de ti, lo que prueba que soy más listo. -Replicó el cocodrilo, acelerando para dejar atrás al ave. -¡Será mejor que te apresures o vas a perder ante mí!

Entonces, fue que el albatros cayó en cuenta de que Vector lo había rebasado, por lo cual activó el turbo de su patineta de inmediato, y salió disparado a la misma dirección que su rival, con la determinación de alcanzarlo.

No volvería a perder nunca más.

* * *

-¡Ya llegamos a la recta final! -Decía Omochao, reportando desde un dirigible como todos los participantes se dirigían hacia el mismo sitio. -Cada uno de los competidores han dado una dura batalla contra sus adversarios, y han logrado llegar hasta aquí sin caer de sus Extreme Gears. ¿Cuál equipo logrará llevarse la victoria? ¡Averigüemoslo ahora mismo en esta escena final!

Sonic se adelantó a Jet, tomando la delantera para saltar de la barandilla y acelerar a través de la plaza principal de Spagonia, donde alcanzó a vislumbrar a Tails y a Knuckles, por lo cual se reunió con ellos, aunque endureció la mirada al ver a Rouge, a Vector, a Storm y a Wave siguiéndoles.

Silver, Blaze y Metal Sonic también se encontraron en la misma plaza con los demás, saltando del enorme puente que habían estado cruzando todo este tiempo.

Shadow se materializó enfrente de todos, y empezó a correr a gran velocidad para dejarlos atrás, y encontes, al descubrir que la meta era ya visible, todos aceleraron.

El Team Flare empezó a rivalizar con Sonic, Shadow y Jet, siento estos seis los que se mantenían en la delantera, mientras que Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Vector, Wave y Storm no alcanzaban a sus contrincantes más veloces.

Subieron unas elegantes escaleras a toda velocidad, y desde allí visualizaron su destino.

Allí, en la frontera de la muralla de Spagonia, estaba el final de Rooftop Run: una enorme entrada de piedra donde un gran gentío los esperaba para descubrir al flamante vencedor. Silver y Jet se miraron a los ojos, al igual que Shadow y Metal Sonic, y Blaze y Sonic, mientras se desplazaban a tal velocidad que dejaban destellos de sus respectivos colores a su paso.

Cansados de permanecer atrás, el resto de los participantes se les unió, acelerando a tal nivel que se convirtieron en luces de colores como sus compañeros, que se juntaron con ellos para asegurarse de no perder. Una vez todos estuvieron juntos, empezaron a rivalizar para llegar primero que el resto, en una loca alternación de cabecillas, sin llegar a haber un ganador exacto...

Silver sintió como su corazón estaba por salir de su pecho cuando estaban por llegar. Vio a Blaze y a Metal Sonic a su lado, y no pudo evitar sonreír por ver que, a pesar de no conocerse bien, juntos habían logrado dar un espectáculo increíble, que no tenían pensado perder. Juntos, triunfarían en aquella competición, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera...

En un solo parpadeo, el equipo ganador se decidió.

Silver the Hedgehog, seguido de Sonic, Shadow y después Jet, logró llegar a la meta primero, mientras el público gritaba con euforia cuando el erizo plateado atravesó la línea de llegada instantes antes que sus rivales. Metal Sonic siguió después de aquellos cuatro primeros, para seguidamente llegar Tails, Wave, Blaze y Rouge a la meta al unísono, continuando Knuckles, Storm y Vector, que a pesar de no haber ganado, se divirtieron mucho con tantas emocionantes carreras...

Silver simplemente no podía creerlo.

No podía creer que había logrado ganar.

Al principio, solo vio esa competencia como un juego sin sentido.

Pero ahora, que había logrado vencer, veía todo desde una perspectiva muy distinta.

Logró vencer, gracias a sus dos compañeros, y ahora juntos, celebrarían su victoria.

O eso pensaban.

-¡Silver, Metal, lo hicimos! -Festejó Blaze, sin poder evitar dejar por unos segundos su personalidad fría y calculadora para disfrutar aquella gloriosa victoria.

-¡Eso fue asombroso! -Abaló Sonic a su rival, mostrándole el pulgar. -Lograste repasarme por unos segundos, pero más te vale darme la revancha.

-Y a mí igual. -Añadió Jet con una pequeña sonrisa. -Me distraje por un momento, eso fue todo. Pero no sucederá lo mismo la próxima.

Silver sonrió de lado con aquella declaración, observando contento a cada uno de sus amigos, quienes le dedicaron una sonrisa, felices por su triunfo.

-Misión cumplida. -Susurró Metal Sonic, observando como, detrás de toda la multitud, en siete pilares, las joyas del Chaos se elevaban, soberbias y brillosas. -Ahora recibiremos nuestra recompensa.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails y todos aquellos que conocieron el verdadero poder de Metal Sonic hace un par de años en la Egg Fleet no pudieron evitar preocuparse, mientras el robot, junto a sus dos compañeros, se acercaba a los pilares para obtener las siete gemas.

El rey de Spagonia les entregó a cada uno de ellos una medalla de oro como símbolo de su victoria, además de las siete esmeraldas y una enorme copa dorada como premio; pero, para el desagrado de los presentes, no podía haber un buen momento que no fuera interrumpido por el mal.

El suelo tembló con fuerza, por lo cual Silver se alteró, al igual que muchos otros a su alrededor. Desde el centro de la plaza de Spagonia, se abrió una enorme compuerta en el suelo para liberar a un enorme robot con una apariencia monstruosa. Sus colores eran negro y plateado, con dos alas metálicas que le mantenían en el aire, además de seis potentes brazos con filosas garras en los extremos. Su cuerpo era robusto y gigantesco, con poderosas extremidades que se veían dispuestas a destruir lo que sea. Su cabeza tenía el diseño de un lagarto, cuyos enormes colmillos se asomaban, con dos enormes cuernos plateados para darle un aspecto más amenazante. Sus ojos eran amarillos, y encima de su cabeza, en una cabina de cristal ovalada, se veía perfectamente el creador de tal arma de destrucción.

-No me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido. -Dijo Sonic, reconociendo de inmediato a aquel humano que había enfrentado desde niño. Pero grande fue su asombro al percatarse que no era él. -Imposible... ¿ese no es...?

-Sí. -Asintió Blaze.

-Nega. -Silver apretó los puños, que empezaron a ser envueltos por una luminosa aura turquesa.

-¡Hola a todos, futuros súbditos! -Se presentó la versión alterna del Doctor Eggman. -¡Mi nombre es Eggman Nega, y vengo aquí a conquistar este mundo, quieran o no! ¡Arrodíllense a mis pies, como las escorias insignificantes que son para mí!

-¡NEGA! -Silver no pudo soportarlo más y se abalanzó hacia el científico como un veloz destello turquesa.

Sin embargo, de un poderoso golpe del dragón metálico lo dejó estampado en el suelo, que se fracturó debido a la enorme potencia del impacto.

-Tú no te interpongas, rata plateada. -Le advirtió Nega al erizo. -Ya estoy cansado de que siempre te metas en mis asuntos. Puede que me hayas derrotado en el pasado, ¡pero eso cambiará hoy! ¡Les presento al arma más poderosa que pueda existir! ¡La que hará que el mundo arda a mi alrededor! ¡El Nega Dragon!

El enorme robots negro y plateado con apariencia de dragón rugió con tanta fuerza que aturdió un poco a varios de los presentes.

-¿Y hace algo mejor que solo gruñir? -Preguntó Sonic, ya listo para una posible batalla.

-Por supuesto, hace mucho más que eso. -Aseguró el doctor, presionando un botón de su tablero en su cabina.

Como respuesta, las siete Chaos Esmeralds volaron de sus respectivos pilares hacia el Nega Dragon a gran velocidad, tanto así que nadie pudo evitar que sucediera.

-¡NO! -Los héroes solo alcanzaron a gritar, y se prepararon para la confrontación que se desarrollaría ahí mismo, mientras los civiles huían despavoridos.

Las joyas se incrustraron en el pecho del robot, cuyo núcleo se iluminó, lleno de energía, que el Nega Dragon desató como un poderoso rugido que devastó todo el área...

* * *

-¡¿Pero qué sucede por allá?! -Preguntó Amy preocupada, mientras ella, Cream y Big corrían por las calles de Spagonia, dirigiéndose hacia la plaza, donde segundos atrás había ocurrido una enorme explosión.

-No lo sé, pero no parece nada bueno. -Respondió Big, corriendo pesadamente junto a sus amigas.

-Sea lo que sea, debemos ayudar. -Expuso Cream, desplazándose determinada al costado de Amy, con Cheese a su lado.

-Solamente espero que todos estén bien... -Susurró la eriza, mientras continuaba en movimiento.

* * *

La plaza principal de Spagonia era un caos. La hermosa estructura de los edificios, escaleras, fuentes y torres habían sido derribadas, el suelo estaba bastante dañado y una multitud de heridos abundaban por la zona, pero lo más notable eran los doce reconocidos personajes yacientes en el suelo, lastimados.

-Creo que no lo derrotaremos tan fácil como al Babylon Guardian. -Musitó Jet, adolorido y enfadado al ver como todo el lugar había sido destruido por el último ataque.

-Definitivamente no será así de fácil. -Asintió Knuckles, poniéndose de pie junto a todos los demás. -¿Quiénes no están en condiciones de luchar?

-Nuestros Extreme Gears están en perfecto estado. -Alegó Wave, hablando por los Babylon Rogues. -Podremos pelear.

-Creo que Silver no podrá ayudarnos. -Dijo Blaze, agachada en el suelo junto a un malherido Silver, quien parecía estar demasiado lastimado como para moverse.

-Mis sistemas están a toda su capacidad. -Agregó Metal Sonic, montando su Metal Star. -Me encargaré de él.

-Espera, Metal. -Sonic se incorporó de golpe, con su Blue Star a mano y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. -Tengo una idea que podría funcionar, pero necesitaré la ayuda de todos. Algo me dice que este enemigo no será nada sencillo de vencer y tenemos que evitar que siga destruyendo la ciudad. Y lo mejor para eso es conseguir una potencia extra. Shadow, ¿listo para transformarte?

El erizo negro arqueó una ceja por esas palabras, pero luego sonrió y respondió.

-¿Cuándo no? Ha pasado un tiempo desde mi última gran batalla.

-Pues bien, el plan es simple. Solo distraíganlo el mayor tiempo posible, y nosotros nos ocuparemos del res...

-¡Cuidado! -Gritó Tails, justo cuando el Nega Dragon disparó un poderoso láser de Chaos Energy hacia ellos.

Todos se subieron en sus Extreme Gears y evadieron el disparo con agilidad, mientras se preparaban para ejecutar el plan del erizo azul lo mejor posible. Si ser la carnada era la mejor manera de vencer a esa cosa, así sería.

-¡Ataquen, ya! -Comandó Sonic, mientras todos sus aliados atacaban al mismo tiempo al robot con innumerables golpes, que no hacían más que rasguños en la armadura del dragón.

Knuckles, Tails, Rouge y Vector atacaron frontalmente, embistiendo como cuatro cometas la cabeza del Nega Dragon, que ni siquiera se amedrentó y respondió al instante, estando por botar a sus enemigos de sus transportes aéreos, pero eran demasiado escurridizos para él. El enorme mecha usó sus brazos para intentar aplastarlos, pero lograron evadirlos, aunque Vector estuvo apunto de caer de su tabla si Knuckles y Rouge no lo estabilizan de nuevo y continúan con la ofensiva.

Jet, Wave y Storm atacaban sincronizadamente con lásers disparados de sus Extreme Gears, que causaban quemaduras en la piel metálica del Nega Dragon; sin embargo, no lograban pasar de ahí. Juntos, coordinaban contraofensivas, esquivando con grandes maniobras y acrobacias los cañonazos y machadas de su enemigo, y respondían con ataques combinados que solo resonaban en el resistente cuerpo del robot.

Blaze, volando con su Flame Lance, atacaba desde lo alto al Nega Dragon con una lluvia de poderosas flamas, que no parecían tener la intensidad como para fundir el metal. La felina cambió de estrategia cuando esquivó un disparo dirigido hacia ella, para caer en picada hacia su rival a tan alta velocidad, que parecía un meteoro de fuego púrpura que se estrellaba contra el Nega Dragon. Sin embargo, el impacto fue nulo, y Blaze terminó siendo golpeada por aquel monstruoso adversario, precipitándose a tierra semi-inconsciente... Sin embargo, un aura turquesa evitó que cayera, suspendiéndola en el aire. Sorprendida, miró a su costado para visualizar a Silver sobre su Psychic Wave, desplazándose firme y seguro hacia su oponente, disparando contra él un aluvión de hojas hechas de pura energía.

No obstante, éstas no hicieron más que desvanecerse al hacer contacto con la piel del Nega Dragon, que rugió furioso, generando otra poderosa onda expansiva que le hizo a Silver perder el equilibrio. No obstante, rápidamente lo recuperó gracias a sus poderes psíquicos, e inmovilizó con todas sus fuerzas las extremidades del robot gigante, esforzándose para mantenerlo quieto.

-¡Sonic, Shadow, ahora o nunca!

Los dos susodichos aparecieron como simples destellos de luz de sus respectivos colores que ascendían como estrellas hacia el pecho del Nega Dragon, cuyo núcleo era iluminado por el brillo de las siete Chaos Emeralds. No obstante, el Nega Dragon los vio venir, y desde su boca, disparó un poderoso torrente de llamas blancas hacia los dos erizos, que se cubrieron, esperando el impacto...

Que nunca llegó.

Metal Sonic apareció enfrente de ambos y creó a su alrededor un enorme escudo de energía que los protegió del ataque. Sonic y Shadow quedaron estáticos e incrédulos ante esa imagen, pero al oír la voz de Metal Sonic, espabilaron.

-Deben dirigirse al núcleo y recuperar las Chaos Emeralds ahora mismo. -Dijo, usando cada gramo de su energía para evitar que su barrera se destruyera. -No tendremos otra oportunidad.

-Entendido... gracias, Metal. -Contestó Sonic, y, junto a Shadow, siguieron su camino hacia las Chaos Emeralds.

Todo acabaría ahora.

Eggman Nega no solo había arruinado la competición, sino que destruyó la plaza principal de Spagonia, dejando a decenas de heridos por doquier. Sonic ni siquiera quería pensar en ello, ya que le hervía la sangre recordar que inocentes sufrían por culpa de ese enemigo. Concentró sus ojos ante su destino, las siete brillantes gemas cuyo poder estaba siendo drenado para alimentar a esa peligrosa bestia sedienta de destrucción.

Estaban por alcanzarlas. Escasos metros los separaban de las joyas, y pronto, las tomarían y usarían su poder para acabar con ese mal lo más rápido posible...

Que inocentes fueron al pensar que sería así de sencillo.

De pronto, el núcleo del robot se iluminó fugazmente, obligando a ambos erizos a detenerse de inmediato, pero era demasiado tarde. Un devastador cañonazo de energía emergió del pecho del Nega Dragon y arrasó con ellos, disparándolos a través de la destruida plaza hasta estrellarse con una débil estructura cerca, que se derrumbó encima de ambos.

-¡Sonic! -Tails y Knuckles detuvieron sus ataques y miraron preocupados hacia la dirección en la que su amigo había sido lanzado con tanta bestialidad.

-¿En serio pensaron que caería con ese truco? ¡No me vean cara de estúpido, insectos! -Rugió Nega, mientras su máquina demoledora se liberaba de las ataduras psíquicas de Silver, y aplastaba a Metal Sonic contra el suelo con dos de sus fuertes brazos. -¡Déjenme dejarles algo bien claro a todos ustedes! -Dicho esto, el Nega Dragon extendió sus alas, convocando una ráfaga de viento que lanzó a todos sus oponentes contra el suelo. -¡Ninguno de ustedes tiene el potencial suficiente para plantarme frente! ¡Ninguno de ustedes podrá derrotarme nunca más!

-¡Chicos! -Amy, Cream y Big llegaron al lugar, auxiliando a sus débiles amigos en el suelo. -¿Están bien?

-¿Te parece que estamos bien? -Respondió Blaze, mientras Cream atendía sus pequeñas heridas.

-¿Oh? ¿Más cucarachas que aplastar? -Rió Nega, divertido. -Lastimosamente, no tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes tres. Ya no queda ninguna esperanza. ¡Esto ya terminó!

Los cañones de los seis brazos del robot empezaron a cargar energía, al igual que sus fauces y pecho, lo cual atemorizó a todos. Tenían muy presente lo que estaba por suceder, y no les agradaba en lo más mínimo: Nega los bombardearía con todo, hasta que no quedara ni uno.

El doctor empezó a reír maníaticamente, hasta que un veloz misil explotó sobre su cabina, siendo el impacto lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Nega estrellara su cabeza contra los controles. -¡Auch! ¡¿Quién se atreve...?!

-Yo. -Todos miraron directamente hacia su salvador, como si éste fuese la esperanza personificada. E-123 Omega, quien, caminando lentamente en dirección al Nega Dragon, convirtió su brazo en un cañón.

-¿Y qué se supone que eres? -Indagó Nega, indignado.

-Soy Omega, el robot supremo, y aquel que te destruirá por todos los daños que hoy cometiste. -Se presentó el poderoso mecha, apuntando al doctpr con su arma. -Tenlo asegurado.

Dos misiles más se dirigieron hacia Nega, pero, con uno de sus brazos, el Nega Dragon bloqueó ambos proyectiles sin dificultad alguna.

-Oh, eres una de las mejores creaciones de mi antepasado, ¿cierto? Bien, entonces, si te destruyo, demostraré de una vez por todas que soy mejor que ese viejo tonto. Basuras como tú ni siquiera merecen existir. ¡Desaparece!

El dragón metálico negro y plateado disparó una llamarada blanquecina desde sus fauces hacia Omega, quien la esquivó en segundos y contraatacó con un frenesí de balas, que no hicieron más que rebotar en la coraza robótica de su enemigo. Éste se propulsó hacia el último Serie-E, aplastándolo contra el piso con uno de sus brazos, y, sujetándolo cual juguete, empezó a estrellarlo contra cualquier cosa que viese, derribando todo edificio y estructura que estuviese cerca.

-Ni siquiera Omega alcanzará a resistir eso... -Musitó Rouge, adolorida, intentando levantarse con la ayuda de Amy y Knuckles. -Tenemos que hacer algo o...

-¡NEGA! -Antes de que alguien reaccionara, Silver se lanzó nuevamente hacia su enemigo, montando su Extreme Gear para llegar lo más rápido posible.

-Bah, tú otra vez. -Bufó Nega, apuntando al erizo plateado con uno de sus cañones. -¿No puedes dejar de molestarme un segundo?

Un enorme láser multicolor atravesó el cielo a la velocidad de la luz, listo para desintegrar al erizo plateado, pero algo muy inesperado sucedió...

 _No puedo resistirlo más..._

 _Eres uno de los culpables de que mi futuro sea así..._

 _Ya no estoy dispuesto a tolerarlo._

 _No toleraré que dañes a este mundo también._

 _¡Voy a eliminarte ahora mismo, para que mi destino sea brillante!_

 _¡Demostraré que soy el rayo de luz y esperanza que desintegrará toda oscuridad!_

 _Eggman Nega... ¡VOY POR TI!_

Todos y cada uno de los presentes abrieron sus ojos como platos cuando Silver siguió avanzando a través del láser como si nada. Su mirada de furia y odio reflejaba una determinación inquiebrantable, mientras que sus ojos dorados, fijos en su objetivo, brillaban con una sed de justicia...

-¡NO! -Nega controló al Nega Dragon para que soltase al debilitado Omega, y, con sus otros cinco cañones en los múltiples miembros del dragón mecánico, disparó, pero el resultado fue el mismo. -¡No te dejaré vencerme de nuevo, erizo andino!

Silver era inmune a cualquier ataque, como si fuese invencible, y eso era lo que más inquietaba a Nega... A pesar de ser víctima de seis potentes disparos que juntos podrían arrasar con todo Rooftop Run, el erizo plateado seguía avanzando hacia su destino... Eggman Nega.

-No perderé otra vez... ¡No perderé otra vez! -Gritó el doctor, duplicando la potencia de sus disparos, pero era demasiado tarde...

Silver había llegado al núcleo.

-Me temo que ya perdió, querido doctor.

El erizo penetró el pecho del robot, ante la incrédula mirada de todos sus aliados, y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, una luz dorada empezó a invadir el ambiente...

-¡NO! -Nega apretó múltiples teclas de sus controles, provocando que su robot expulsara su propio núcleo, junto a las siete Chaos Emeralds y al mismo Silver... -¡No dejaré que sobrevivas para arruinar mis planes de nuevo! ¡Muere, rata plateada!

Usando la Chaos Energy residual que se mantuvo dentro del Nega Dragon, éste logró mantenerse activo y disparar a matar contra su propio núcleo, que se encontraba estrellado en el centro de la plaza.

Los misiles de energía, lanzallamas y lásers impactaron todos al mismo tiempo contra el "corazón" del monstruo, provocando enormes explosiones de las cuales nada pudo sobrevivir.

O eso creyeron todos.

-¡Silver! -Gritó Blaze, completamente angustiada, mientras Metal Sonic solo apretaba los puños, esperando impaciente que sus sistemas se regeneraran.

Los estallidos cesaron de pronto. Todos observaban expectantes la torre de humo que quedó después de tales bombardeos, mientras Nega se preparaba para volver a disparar por si las dudas. Pero entonces, todos se quedaron quietos cuando un brillo dorado emergió del humo, revelando a una figura que llenó de esperanza a todos los presentes.

-¡Silver! -Gritaron los héroes con felicidad y Nega con furia.

Sin embargo, todos notaron el cambio del erizo, cuyo pelaje ahora era de un brillante color dorado, mientras sostenía su Psychic Wave con uno de sus brazos.

-¿En serio crees que te tengo miedo a ti y a todos tus brillitos? ¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO, MOLÉCULA POR MOLÉCULA! -Juró el Dr. Eggman Nega, mientras el Nega Dragon disparaba una torre de fuego desde sus fauces hacia el erizo dorado, que soportó el ataque como si fuese solo una brisa. -I-Imposible... ¡No pudiste volverte tan poderoso!

-¿Eso crees? -Respondió Super Silver, desvaneciéndose en un segundo.

Todos observaron alrededor, buscando al erizo, pero lo que nadie esperó fue que éste apareciera enfrente de Nega.

-Boo.

-¡AHH! -El doctor soltó un grito de miedo, mientras un brazo del Nega Dragon intentaba golpear a Silver.

Pero, para el asombro de Nega, el erizo lo detuvo con solo una mano, sin esfuerzo alguno, mientras su Psychic Wave, bajo sus pies, se llenaba de muchísima energía.

-Bueno, Nega. Prometí que te eliminaría y pienso cumplir mi promesa. -Dijo Super Silver, sonriendo de lado. -Descuida: seré rápido.

-¡Aléjate de mí! -El Nega Dragon retrocedió de inmediato, volado en reversa mientras se alejaba lo más rápido posible del erizo dorado. -¡Muere de una vez!

Tres cañonazos golpearon a Silver, pero los efectos fueron nulos, ya que el inmutable erizo dorado solo observaba con una sonrisa, mientras los lásers que lo golpeaban ni siquiera le hacían cosquillas. Nega gruñó, alterado, pero se preocupó al ver desaparecer a su formidable rival.

-¿Dónde está ese fenómeno? -Susurró Nega, monitoreando el área, pero a respuesta a su pregunta no resultó para nada complaciente.

Silver apareció enfrente suyo, con la palma estirada hacia él, subido en su confiable Extreme Gear. Segundos después, una poderosa onda de energía fue desatada contra el Nega Dragon, estrellándolo contra unas débiles edificaciones, que se derrumbaron junto a él.

-¡Levántate, montaña de tuercas! -Protestó Nega después el impacto. -¡Salgamos de aquí!

El Nega Dragon se elevó de nuevo gracias a sus alas, y salió despedido a gran velocidad lejos de Silver, intentando escapar.

-No huirás de nuevo. -Susurró el erizo dorado, usando a Psychic Wave ppara perseguir a su enemigo.

Con su nueva velocidad, Silver atravesaba calles en segundos. El derruido paisaje a su alrededor se veía borrodo debido a su rapidez, que al igualarse con la velocidad de la luz, se abalanzó hacia su objetivo como un relámpago.

-¡No creas que has ganado, Silver! ¡Toma esto! -Rugió Nega, mientras su máquina de destrucción disparaba múltiples granadas de energía de sus brazos hacia Silver, quien esquivaba los proyectiles como si no fueran nada, haciendo enojar al doctor.

-Patético. -El erizo dorado acometió contra el dragón de metal, estrellándose contra su estómago como un cohete, lo cual dañó gravemente los sistemas del Nega Dragon.

-¡NO! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!

El robot ni siquiera pudo recomponerse. Ya que el veloz destello dorado arremetió contra uno de los brazos del robot, haciéndolo añicos en un instante.

El doctor ni siquiera pudo decir algo, ya que Silver volvió a atacar, despedazando otro miembro del robot. Y así, con golpes tan veloces que ni siquiera podían verse, cada una de las extremidades del dragón fue destruida, dejándolo en un grave estado.

-Terminó. -Concluyó Silver, reapareciendo enfrente de la cabina donde el Dr. Eggman Nega se encontraba atónito, sin poder digerir lo que acababa de suceder.

Había perdido, en solo unos minutos.

-Hasta nunca, Nega. -Silver extendió su mano hacia el científico, y en ella empezó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía que sería capaz de destruir cualquier cosa de inmediato.

-Esto no ha terminado... -Negó el anciano, con notable frustración. -¡Todos ustedes pagarán!

Todos observaron con seriedad al científico, mientras Tails y Knuckles lograban sacar a los débiles Sonic y Shadow de los escombros de aquel edificio.

-¿En serio, Nega? Yo diría que sí acabó. -Expuso Silver, serio.

Pero, antes de que alguien pudiera preveer lo que sucedería, Nega presionó un último botón de los controles de su cabina, haciendo aparecer un débil portal encima ésta, que logró desprenderla del resto del robot.

-¡Pagarás por esta humillación, Silver! -Prometió Nega mientras era absorbido por el portal. -¡Puede que me hayas vencido, pero esta victoria no durará mucho! ¡TODOS USTEDES MORIRÁN HOY MISMO!

Super Silver arremetió hacia Nega en un intento por eliminarlo antes de que escapara, pero no lo logró. El doctor atravesó el portal, que se cerró un instante después. El erizo dorado apretó los puños de la frustración, reprendiéndose así mismo por confiarse y permitir que su némesis escapara...

Sin embargo, tuvo que dejar aquello para más tarde, porque la tranquilidad duró muy poco.

El Nega Dragon empezó a reaccionar, irradiando grandes cantidades de energía muy volatil, que empezó a desintegrar poco a poco su alrededor.

-¡Oh, no! -Exclamó Tails, revisando su escáner. -¡El robot de Nega está reuniendo toda su Chaos Energy para autodestruirse! ¡La explosión destruirá todo Spagonia en menos de 5 minutos!

-¡¿QUÉ?! -Gritaron los presentes, alarmados.

-Así que ese era el plan de emergencia de Nega... -Susurró Blaze, furiosa. -Acabaría con todos de una manera u otra.

-¡Hay que pensar en algo ya! -Exclamó Vector, alterado.

Silver mostró los colmillos, desplazándose hacia el robot con su Psychic Wave como un simple destello dorado, pero, para su angustía, no era capaz de atravesar la caótica energía que rodeaba a su derrotado enemigo apunto de estallar.

-Arg. -Gruñó el erizo dorado cuando fue repelido por la Chaos Energy. -¡No puedo llegar hasta él! ¡Tails, ¿qué hago?!

-Eh... Ah... -Meditaba el zorro de dos colas, desesperado.

-¡Chaos Control! -Knuckles se sobresaltó de golpe, redordando algo. -¡Sonic y Shadow lo usaron para cambiar la trayectoria del Biolizard y así salvar al planeta! ¡Debes hacer lo mismo, pero transportarlo lo más lejos de aquí que puedas!

-¡Pero yo no domino por completo el Chaos Control! -Replicó Silver.

-Es correcto. Un Chaos Control de ese nivel necesita mucha más energía. -Añadió Metal Sonic, más o menos recuperado.

-En ese caso, creo que necesitarás nuestra ayuda. -Expuso Sonic con una sonrisa. -¿Listo para la acción, socio?

-Bah, si logramos destruir al Biolizard y evitar que se estrellara con la tierra, podremos transportar a ese montón de chatarra lo más lejos de aquí que sea posible. -Shadow sonrió, cruzándose de brazos.

Silver, entendiendo la idea, sonrió, e hizo aparecer las siete Chaos Emeralds a su alrededor, y con ellas, arrojó una luz dorada hacia aquel dúo de erizos, que se iluminaron como lo habían hecho en el pasado una vez más...

Una enorme luz envolvió la plaza entera, encendiendo de nuevo la esperanza, cuando dos destellos dorados salieron disparados como estrellas a los costados de Silver.

Super Sonic y Super Shadow habían aparecido, montando sus respectivos Extreme Gears, y, con unas sonrisas en sus rostros, se prepararon para terminar con esto.

-Lo hiciste bien, compañero. -Le sonrió Sonic a Silver. -Los tres juntos podemos evitar que esta cosa explote.

-Entonces, empecemos de una vez. -Resumió Shadow, cruzado de brazos. -El robot podría estallar en cualquier segundo.

-De acuerdo, ¿no fingirás morir otra vez, verdad?

-Jaja, muy gracioso. -Shadow dibujó una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro, y con su Black Shot, apareció al otro lado del robot, extendiendo sus manos hacia éste.

-¿Listo para enseñarle al mundo tu poder? -Le preguntó Sonic a Silver, quien asintió. -¡Pues entonces, hazlo!

Sonic imitó a Shadow, solo que apareció entre ambos erizos, con el Nega Dragon fijo enfrente suyo. Y así, el trío se colocó en tres puntos distintos, formando un triángulo alrededor del dragón robótico que amenazaba Spagonia...

Los tres erizos asintieron, y, desplazándose con sus Extreme Gears, empezaron a correr en círculos alrededor del Nega Dragon, que rugía furioso, mientras su poder se hacía más incontrolable.

Pronto, los tres héroes se volvieron un anillo dorado que encerró al Nega Dragon, y con un último grito, reclamaron su victoria invocando al poder del Chaos.

-¡Chaos Control!

Una esfera dorada encerró al Nega Dragon, y, con un último rugido de la peligrosa bestia, desapareció, dejando con su partida un largo silencio...

Roto por los gritos de victoria de todos los presentes, felices de que todo hubiera terminado.

-Uf, esto nunca me aburre. -Rió Sonic, perdiendo su luz dorada para volver a su forma habitual, al igual que Shadow y Silver.

-Fue mucho más sencillo que la última vez. -Respondió Shadow, cruzándose de brazos nuevamente, aunque los dos se sobresaltaron al ver como Silver perdía la consciencia y caía con su Psychic Wave al vacío...

 **Estaba agotado...**

 **Exhausto...**

 **Cansado...**

 **Nunca había usado tanto poder para algo, y no quería volver a hacerlo.**

 **Sus músculos no le respondían, y sus poderes ya no funcionaban.**

 **Ni siquiera le preocupó el hecho de que se desplomaba hacia su final.**

 **Sólo quería descansar...**

 **Aún si era para siempre...**

-¡Silver!

Al oír esa voz, los ojos del erizo plateado se abrieron de golpe. Se aterró al ver que estaba cayendo cientos de metros hacia el suelo, por lo que intentó levitar con sus poderes, pero simplemente no sirvió. Trató de alcanzar su Psychic Wave para salvarse, pero ésta también caía, muy lejos de él. Desesperado, empezó a agitar los brazos en el aire, gritando por su vida, cuando una rápida figura le salvó la vida...

-Uf. Eso estuvo cerca. -Dijo Blaze, una vez acomodó a Silver en su patineta. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí... gracias a ti... -Contestó Silver, recuperando el aliento, aunque sonrió aún así. -Pero... ¡¿Y mi Psychic Wave?!

Silver empezó a buscar desesperadamente su Extreme Gear, sin conseguir ubicarlo en algún lado. Comenzó a desperanzarse, hasta que una voz conocida le alivió.

-¿Buscas esto? -Metal Sonic apareció junto a la pareja, desplazándose por el aire con su Metal Star, y extendiéndoleal erizo su Extreme Gear.

-¡Sí! Gracias, Metal. -Le agradeció Silver, una vez recuperó su transporte.

De inmediato, saltó de la tabla de Blaze y empezó a surcar los cielos usando la suya propia, con la felina justo detrás de él y la copia robótica de Sonic. Y así, el Team Flare se dirigió de nuevo hacia Rooftop Run, compitiendo para ver quién podría llegar primero, mientras observaban el atardecer con una sonrisa...

* * *

Menos de una hora transcurrió después de aquello.

Había muchos heridos, ya fueran solo por raspaduras y moretones, o hasta graves golpes y fracturas. Aún así, la mayoría de los habitanes de la ciudad estaban allí, no solo para averiguar lo que había ocurrido, sino para coronar a aquel que los salvó del desastre...

Silver the Hedgehog, parado encima de las escaleras de la destruida plaza principal de Spagonia, se encontraba junto al gobernante de la misma, quien le otorgaba el mismo trofeo que no pudo entregarle anteriormente.

Sin embargo, ahora no solo simbolizaba su triunfo en el World Grand Prix, si no que era la recompensa por salvar toda la ciudad de la devastación.

-¡Hoy le damos este valioso trofeo a Silver the Hedgehog, ganador del World Grand Prix de este año, y nuestro Salvador Plateado, que nos rescató de las garras de la muerte! ¡Te damos las gracias, Silver! -Decía el rey, mientras cientos de personas ovacionaban al erizo plateado, incluyendo a sus queridos compañeros.

Silver, agradecido, tomó la copa en sus manos y la levantó, mientras la multitud estallaba de emoción. Miró de reojo a Blaze y a Metal Sonic cerca de la ceremonia, y le hizo señas para que se acercaran.

Al principio, se vieron indecisos si ir o no, pero cedieron y se posicionaron junto al erizo plateado, y, con una enorme sonrisa, el Team Flare alzó el trofeo, en señal de su gran victoria.

* * *

La ceremonia terminó, y todos se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares. Pronto, empezó la reconstrucción de Rooftop Run y las calles de Spagonia que se vieron destruidas por el Nega Dragon. Y claro, se atendió con cuidado a todos los que salieron perjudicados por la aparición de aquel peligroso robot.

Sonic y sus amigos se despidieron de los ganadores, y rápidamente abandonaron la ciudad, no sin antes recordarles que les debían una revancha.

Poco a poco, el grupo se fue dividiendo, hasta que solo quedaron Silver, Blaze y Metal Sonic, los tres integrantes del gran equipo ganador, quienes caminaban tranquilamente en aquella noche por las desoladas calles de Spagonia.

-Y... ¿qué harás ahora, Metal? -Le preguntó Silver al robot de Eggman, quien se quedó callado unos segundos antes de responder.

-No lo sé. Pero pienso averiguarlo. -Dijo. -después de todo, debo encontrar mi propio propósito, ¿no?

Silver sonrió por esas palabras, pero antes de poder despedirse, Metal Sonic ya había desaparecido...

-Es muy enigmático, ¿no lo crees?

-Lo dice la princesa de otra dimensión. -Rió Silver. -¿Y tú? ¿Adónde irás?

-Creo que pasaré tiempo en esta dimensión y luego volveré a la mía. -Respondió la felina, encogiéndose de hombros. -Y claro, espero volver a verte pronto. Aún me debes una carrera.

Silver sonrió levemente, perdiéndose en los ojos de Blaze... aquellos hipnotizantes ojos que lo volvían loco por dentro. Blaze, algo incómoda, le devolvió la sonrisa, que provocó un intenso sentimiento en Silver.

-¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo malo? -Preguntó la felina, una vez vio que su amigo dejó de sonreír.

Silver no respondió, observando fijamente a Blaze, hasta que un fugaz recuerdo apareció... Ella, en un caótico entorno, desapareciendo frente a sus ojos...

-¿Silver? -Blaze, preocupada, tocó el hombro del erizo plateado, haciéndolo reaccionar de inmediato. -¿Sucede algo?

-Oh, no, nada. -Sonrió forzosamente Silver, en un vano intento por tranquilizar a mi amiga. -Yo también deseo volver a encontrarme contigo.

Dejando atrás el incidente anterior, Blaze volvió a sonreír, montando su Extreme Gear mientras veía a Silver a los ojos una última vez.

-Un placer competir contigo, Silver the Hedgehog.

-Lo mismo digo, Blaze the Cat.

La felina se despidió, marchándose a gran velocidad gracias a su Flame Lance, dejando a Silver en soledad.

-Te he olvidado, Blaze. -Susurró, cerrando los ojos y apretando sus puños. -¿Qué ha sucedido entre nosotros antes de conocernos en aquella ciudad...? ¿Por qué te me haces tan familiar?

Y así, con muchas dudas en su mente. Silver abandonó Spagonia en su Psychic Wave, sintiendo un enorme alivio de que la competencia que se llevó a cabo allí no hubiera acabado en desastre...

Metal Sonic, en medio de la noche, se desplazaba por los cielos de Spagonia en completo silencio con su Metal Star, pasando desapercibido hasta llegar a un punto exacto de la ciudad: las tribunas de la meta en el inicio de Rooftop Run.

* * *

-Misión fallida. -Reportó el robot a una figura desconocida, cuyos lentes azules se iluminaron en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Tranquilo, Metal Sonic. -Dijo éste con una voz distorsionada. -No fue tu culpa, nadie esperó que Nega apareciera para arruinar la fiesta. Sin embargo, debemos poder manos a la obra de inmediato.

El robot asintió, observando de reojo la meta, donde la imagen de él junto al erizo plateado y la gata lavanda apareció en su mente artificial.

-Recuerda que son el enemigo. -Alegó la alta figura, leyendo los pensamientos de su creación. -No debes escuchar nada de lo que te digan para hacerte creer lo contrario. Recuerda a quien sirves Metal Sonic.

-Lo recuerdo, señor. -Respondió el robot, bajando la mirada.

-Muy bien. Vámonos, no quiero estar aquí en persona más tiempo del necesario. -Ordenó la figura, adentrándose en la oscuridad. -Disfruten mientras puedan, alimañas. Todos ustedes pagarán muy caro por haberse interpuesto en mi camino. En especial tú, Sonic. Serás el primero en sentir mi furia.

Y así, tanto Metal Sonic como el Dr. Ivo Robotnik desaparecieron, dejando en completa tranquilidad la región de Rooftop Run en aquella noche...


End file.
